Shattered Angel
by cloudyWingless
Summary: You were my angel, my sunshine, my happiness. When you left, everything went away. You were the one that I gave my heart to. I love you Roxas. Why did you leave me? (Axel POV)


Authors Note: Yup...

(line)

If you could see me now, I'm a mess. It's because of you! You left me here... You left me here with the unbearable momory of you.

Your eyes were always a sparkling blue. I felt like you found two crystals and made a pair of pretty blue eyes. You always hated them, but your eyes were beautiful. I would find myself getting lost in them all the time. Your eyes were always full of youth, innocence, and purity.

Your hair was like gold. It always shined in the sun when we would walk together. It was soft to touch. I would run my fingers through your silky golden locks. You always hated it, but your hair was beautiful. You loved my messy red hair even though I never brushed it. You liked to comb through the tangles and knots until it was smooth.

Your smile was like a ray of sunshine. Whenever you smiled, it would light up a room. It would give me a warm and tingly feeling inside. I felt like my whole world became brighter and liquid sunlight was poured into my settling in my stomach which was full of butterflies. You always hated your smile, but it was beautiful. Your smile was warm and inviting like you.

Your face was as cute as a button. Your face rarely has a blemish that would tarnish your milkey white skin. Your face always had an angelic glow to it making me think that you were an angel. You always hated your face, but it was beautiful. Even when you would run to my house with a tear stained face and puffy eyes, your face was still beautiful.

Your body was so fragile and petite. I'm not being sexual, but your body was adorable since it fit you. You were always so small and you ate so much but never gained a pound. We used to have movie nights and you would eat so many sweets I'm suprised your teeth didn't fall out. Then you would sleep over and I let you wear one of my over sized shirts. You looked so cute in my shirts. Sadly, your wrists were sliced and scarred from self harm that you inflicted on yourself. You hated your body, but it was beautiful. Whenever I would see a scar on your wrist or a new cut, I would kiss them and tell you to stop hurting this beautiful body that God gave you. You would pout. You always told me that when you look in the mirror you were never satisfied with what you see. Well, I was satisfied with what I saw.

Your personality was very sweet, like candy. You always cared for other living things and you couldn't stand seeing an animal corpse on the side of the road. You would always look away or cling to my toned chest. You were never selfish and let me vent when you knew that your built up emotions slowly killed you inside. You used to talk trash about yourself when you looked in a mirror. You always hated your personality, but it was beautiful.

You were beautiful.

Your dreams were always so bright and vibrant. You always wanted to grow up to be a vet since you cared for animals immensly. You could never leave a little kitten in a cardboard box on the side of the road alone. Your dream was to go to Rutgers University on a scholarship. Your dream also was to marry me.

When we became best friends in kindergarden, I knew you were someone I wanted to stay with. We became a couple and I thought my world was finally complete. When I held you, I thought that God bestowed me with one of his little angels. When we kissed, I thought fireworks, as beautiful as you, exploded in front of my eyes. Your touch was like electricity burning my veins and warming my heart.

After two years I noticed that you were breaking down suviorly and whenever I would grab your thin wrists you would flinch in pain. Your beautiful blue eyes began to be glazed with fear and sorrow. You had been diagnosed with a suvior case of anxiety disorder and depression. You would end up in a hospital sometimes. I would hold you until your tears stopped pouring down your beautiful face. I would sing you a soft lullaby that sent chills down your spine. I then would look down to see you curled up like a kitten on my chest.

You would tell me that you are ugly and you hate yourself. You would tell me that the anxiety and depression is too much to handle. You told me that you hate this world. I always told you that I loved you and you were beautiful and I would help you. But you ignored me. I never thought you would take it to such extremes.

I got a phone call one day from your parents to tell me that you were hanging in your closet. That day I felt something break deep within me. I felt nothing. I felt incomplete. I wanted you. I needed you.

You were my angel, my sunshine, my happiness. When you left, everything went away. You were the one I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. You were the one that I gave my heart to. I love you. When I was with you, I felt like I never wanted to leave. I could've helped you. YOu don't know how much you meant to me.

I love you Roxas. Why did you leave me? 


End file.
